My Saving Angel
by NKingy
Summary: Bryan's banged his head thanks to Tala and Ian, it's down to Spencer to look after him. Shonenai SpencerxBryan, mentioned TalaxHilary. No flames.


**After banging my head numerous times over the past year, I thought why not and actually wrote a oneshot on it.**

**Pairings; SpencerxBryan, mentioned TalxHil**

**Summary; Bryan ends up banging his head thanks to Tala and Ian, it's up to Spencer to look after him.**

**Disclaimer; Do NOT own Beyblade, the bands or 'High' by the lighthouse family as mentioned in this fic.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bryan, mind your head." groaned Tala.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." was the muffled reply.

"Sure. You said that when you were cleaning out the walk-in freezer." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Now that wasn't my fault, Ian shut the door on me."

"Bryan just what _are_ you looking for?"

"I threw a box of my junk in here when we moved in. Now I want to get it out."

"I can't work you out sometimes." Tala huffed.

"Dunno why you bother trying Tala." Spencer turned to face them over the back of the sofa, to be greeted with an aggravated Tala and Bryan's denim clad backside sticking out of the bottom of the closet.

_'Nice arse… what the hell?'_ Spencer frowned at his sudden observation. He lifted his gaze upward, before an uncharacteristic pink tinge adorned his cheeks. He had been making these kind of observations about his shorter team mate for a while and it was confusing the damned hell out of him.

"Um, Bryan I advice you be very careful with what you remove from that closet, it doesn't look safe."

"You're starting to sound like that mother hen from Kai's team." said Bryan.

"Which one?" asked the blonde, knowing there was at least two.

"The girl with the kick-arse figure. Hilary." said Tala.

"Tala is there something you're not telling us? Ow!" Bryan tried to look at his captain but knocked his head.

"Did warn you, and maybe."

"Why are you all dressed up Tal?" asked the blonde, seeing Tala was dressed in black leather trousers and a pastel orange shirt with half the buttons undone. Tala looked anywhere but his two team-mates faces.

A two foot high, green and purple blur came skating up.

"Tala likes Hilary!" he sang. "Shouldn't you be picking her up soon?"

"You have a date with her, Tala?" asked Spencer.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Tala stepped over Bryan's legs and ran after Ian. "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO EARWIG!"

"Here we go again." sighed Spencer, he knew the first aid course he went on would come in handy. "Tala just get going, I've heard from Kai what she's like when Tyson's late for _practice_."

"Really?" he paused in chasing after Ian.

"Yeah, she's worse than he is."

"Shit I better go then. Bye!"

"Don't forget your wallet!"

"Oh yeah."

"Tala you're hopeless."

"And you're dead when I get my hands on you!" Tala feigned a grab for him on the way to the door. Ian skating for dear life.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Spencer as Ian skated towards Bryan, tripping over his legs and sliding over the polished floor on his stomach.

Bryan got the worst deal, Ian had caused him to roll and bang his head on the closet wall, causing a broom and most various items to fall on him, he was lucky to bring an arm up and cover his face in time.

Spencer could only watch helplessly as Bryan was half buried in junk before his brain clicked and he jumped into action, and over the back of the sofa.

"Ian, get out." he said as he started pulling everything off Bryan.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me."

"Is Bryan Ok?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND YELLING AT YOU IS NOT HELPING HIM, GO DAMMIT!"

Ian skated out of the door and down the driveway, he even over took Tala.

"Ian what the?"

"Explain later, have fun with Hilary!" and he ran out of sight.

0o0o0o0

Spencer glared at the front door before digging Bryan out, turning the shorter teen over carefully and cradling his head with one hand.

"Bryan, Bry, say something." he tapped his cheek and checked his breathing when there was no reply. A bit ragged but he was alive. "Bryan come on, I'm not going to any hospital."

A groan was his reply as unfocused jade eyes opened. The blonde almost cried with relief.

"Don't scare me like that, how many fingers am I holding up?" Bryan blinked a few times to focus, and not succeeding.

"…Four."

Spencer frowned, he was only holding up two.

"What hurts?"

"M-my head… and my leg." his voice was thick like he was having trouble forming his words. Spencer looked down at the falcon's leg, his jeans were torn and blood was dripping from a huge gash in his calf.

"Nauseous?"

"A little."

"When I get my hands on those two…" Spencer growled. "Just stay with me ok? Stay awake."

"Yes Doctor."

"Now's not the time to be sarcastic Bryan." Spencer huffed as he picked his fallen comrade up like a groom would his bride and carried him upstairs to the bathroom.

In the bright lights he managed to check Bryan's head, wincing at the size of the bump he found.

_'I've got to keep him talking.'_ Spencer thought as he reached for a chemical icepack in the cupboard.

"What's your name." _'It's a start.'_

"You know my name."

"Just answer the question. And your _full_ name." that got him a lopsided glare.

"Bryan… Marlon Kuznetsov." Bryan tried to growl but failed.

"What does it mean, do you know?" Spencer asked him as he placed the ice pack over the bump and placed Bryan's hand to keep it still, while he looked at his leg.

"Strong Wild falcon or something stupid like that."

"That's not stupid." he said filling the basin with water. And ripping the jeans up to the knee.

"You better be buying me a new pair of jeans." Bryan croaked.

"I know. And you think yours is bad, remember I got two middle names." He laughed, mopping up the wound with damp tissue.

Thanks to Ian and Tala's snooping before they left the abbey, they found all the papers, like birth certificates, concerning them. And one night out of boredom they looked them up.

"Oh yeah, Spencer Ceron Nicholai Turanov, the Administrator of God's wisdom and Strength to Victorious people." Bryan laughed out, groaning as his head throbbed.

"See? This _might _sting so be ready for it." Spencer added, pouring some liquid onto cotton wool.

"It will sting, its alcohol… ok what is that stuff? It didn't sting at all."

"Distilled Witch Hazel. I didn't want you to recoil and bang your head again. You scared me enough the first time." Spencer blushed at the revelation as he started to wrap Bryan's leg in bandages. "Bryan?"

"I'm still with you. Don't fret." he had his eyes closed then he felt himself being picked up. "Now where you taking me?"

"To my room."

"Spencer…"

"Don't be crude." Spencer interuppted his potential statement.

"Spoilsport."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Spencer rested Bryan on his super-king sized bed and put a bucket beside it, he left the room.

Bryan sat up, hand still on the ice pack on his head, and looked at the remnants of his trousers. He might as well cut the tattered bit off and call himself Daichi.

"Not in a million fuckin years." he grumbled.

By the time Spencer came back he had succeeded in pulling off his trousers, and nearly falling off the bed if the blonde hadn't caught him in time.

"You schmuck. I told you to stay still."

"Whatever. My brain's going numb." he grumbled.

Spencer tried to look anywhere but Bryan's lower body. "It's been twenty minutes, you can take it off for now."

"Good, my arm's gone funny. Like all tingly."

"It's called pins and needles." Spencer laughed and sat beside him, taking his hand and rubbing his arm.

"Hm…" Bryan moaned, Spencer's was hands rubbing his arm was… pleasant.

"Come on stay with me now." Spencer said, still rubbing the smaller arm, had Bryan hit his head harder than he thought?

"I'm not going to sleep."

"Good, you fall asleep on me and I'm taking you to hospital." Spencer said heatedly, hoping it was threat enough for Bryan.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a bunch… why are you so worried about me?"

"Cos I'd be a lousy friend if I wasn't."

"You let Tala half strangle Ian last week."

"He brought it on himself as usual."

"Tala burnt his hand on the stove."

"He can take care of himself. He did the same course."

"I suddenly stopped breathing in front of everyone." despite his sore head, Bryan was going to get to the bottom of Spencer's sudden over protective care.

"I'd give you mouth to mouth and get you breathing again."

"Why what's wrong with Tala doing it?"

"Nothing's wrong with…" Spencer realised what he just said as his face began to burn. Why the hell was he acting like this? He thought as he stopped rubbing Bryan's arm, but he didn't let go. "Look, is there anything you want to do?" he hastily changed the subject and prayed his voice was level.

"Dunno, I've missed the documentary I wanted to watch." Bryan grumbled.

"It'll be on again. Usually is."

"Oh." Then he noticed Spencer's hand was still holding his, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over the paler skin. "Why do I always look peaky compared to you?"

"Because I'm usually in the sun more. You should try it sometime."

"Smart arse." He was going to add to that when his stomach growled.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um… that last pizza slice at lunch? I think."

"Bloody hell Bryan, no wonder you're peaky if you don't eat properly. Tala's worried you're loosing too much weight."

"Tala is or you is?"

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Bryan knew he was avoiding the question.

"Something simple."

"Soup and rolls it is then."

"Sounds good to me."

"Stay here and I'll bring it up. Watch TV, listen to a CD, and just take it easy. Won't be long."

As soon as Spencer did leave the room, Bryan sat up and looked around the blonde's room.

He was mildly surprised that the walls had actually been painted a deep red, he was expecting some shade of green. The furniture being made of a light wood, pine most likely. He then decided to go through Spencer's CD rack.

"_Simple Plan, The Ataris, Nonpoint, Blink 182_…" Bryan scanned the titles, he knew Spencer listened to those, he often had it so loud that Ian begged for it to be turned down.

"Lighthouse Family?" he blurted out, he had never heard of them. Curiosity got the better of the platinum haired falcon as he placed the silver disc into the player and made sure the volume wasn't too loud.

He almost seemed relieved it was laid back music as he set himself back on Spencer's bed, it was huge!

And very comfortable.

_When you're close to tears remember  
Some day it'll all be over  
One day were gonna get so high  
And though its darker than December  
What's ahead is a different colour  
One day were gonna get so high…_

Bryan was hoping it was an emotional high and not a drug induced one.

_And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you _

cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You'll always keep me flying high in the sky of love

What possessed Spencer to buy such a mushy CD?

_Don't you think its time you started  
Doing what we always wanted  
One day were gonna get so high  
cause even the impossible is easy  
When we got each other  
One day were gonna get so high_

That might explain it, it talked of freedom and togetherness, it just happened to talk of love as well, something about that made Bryan feel… _disheartened_ as he closed his eyes.

_And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you _

cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love

_High, high, high, high..._

The image of Spencer holding him crept into his mind, and Spencer had wings. Maybe his sore head was giving him hallucinations he thought as he actually started singing along.

_And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
We'll remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you _

Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
you will always keep me flying high in the sky of love

_Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
you will always keep me flying high in the sky of love  
_

_Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
you will always keep me flying high in the sky of love…_

Spencer walked up the stairs, a tray of two bowls of suit and a small bag of rolls in hand, he frowned slightly when the music reached his ears. He stepped into his room quietly, smiling when he saw Bryan singing along with his eyes shut.

"I thought you would be listening to my Killswitch Engage CD, not my Lighthouse Family."

A shrug was all he got.

"Soup's up. We only had Oxtail and it's not too bad."

Bryan opened his eyes at the thought of food.

"You never had Oxtail soup?"

"_Niet_."

"Dunno what ya missing."

"Just don't get it on my sheets. They're hard enough to find to buy new ones."

"Yes mother."

0o0o0o0

"How's ya head?" Spencer asked as the last of the food was eaten.

"Better thanks Doc." Bryan suddenly yawned, looking sleepily at Spencer. "What?" he asked, seeing Spencer trying not to laugh.

"Now don't kill me, but you look cute when you're tired."

"If my head wasn't hurting so much I'd hit you."

"Make love not war."

"Condoms are cheaper than guns. Though guns are more fun."

"You've never had sex, you would think that."

"Something you're not telling me Spen?"

"What?" Spencer blinked, when he realised what he said his face burned. "No! I didn't mean that how it sounded. And you know I'm about as frigid as an iceberg."

"Aww, Spenny wants someone to cuddle up with at night." Bryan teased, only to yawn again. "Damn your bed's comfy."  
_  
'I wouldn't mind if it was you. Gah, I'm thinking forbidden thoughts again!'_ Spencer thought, "Go to sleep then. I've got to clear up downstairs anyway."

"Ian can do it, he's partially to blame for this whole mess."

"Why, don't you want me to go?"

"It's just… nah, it's stupid now, ignore me."

"No, go on."

Bryan opened his mouth to speak, hesitated and closed it again.

"We've got all night."

"The… last time I banged my head, Boris made it worse so I was in a coma for a week." Bryan got that haunted look, like every other time he spoke of Boris. Spencer sighed and pulled the smaller to his chest.

"I remember that week, Boris beat us every time we asked for you."

"Yeah well, it just feels if I'm on my own, he might come back and do it again, stupid I know." Bryan nuzzled the soft fabric of the blonde's open shirt.

"Not at all, Tala still gets nightmares of the whole BEGA scenario, Ian still has that fear of cork screws - can't blame him really- and Kai panics like crazy if Dranzer's not in his line of vision since that battle with the carrot top."

"What about you?" Bryan asked curiously.

"That's easy, I hate being on my own, Boris tried to crack me like an egg by isolating me for days on end with total silence, he nearly succeeded too, until Ian managed to find the air-vent to that room."

"But you sleep on your own."

"I usually get up in the middle of the night to check on you lot, just to make sure you're all still there. Plus it makes Tala think twice about raiding the fridge."

Bryan frowned, Spencer was scared of being alone? But he was so quiet. Then again he had that kind of presence that reassured you he was nearby.

"How's your head?" The blonde's curious tone broke his thoughts.

"Sore." he grumbled.

"Let's have a look at the bump. Tilt your head forward."

Bryan blushed when Spencer ran his fingers through the platinum locks, gently caressing the goose egg on his head.

"It seems to have gone down a bit." he pressed his lips to Bryan's scalp in a small kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno, apparently it makes kids feel better when they hurt themselves."

"Like this hug you mean?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean, I feel better cos I'm not on my own and- what's so funny?" he looked down to see Bryan chuckling at him.

"You, rambling." Spencer rolled his eyes when Bryan yawned again and snuggled closer to him. "You're so warm."

"I'm beginning to think you hit your head too hard."

"I dunno, something about you relaxes me." Bryan looked at him with a funny smile on his face, they were practically nose to nose. Then Bryan kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Thanks for being there for me Spencer."

"Anytime." Spencer laid back on the bed, Bryan on top of him, if his face was any redder he'd give Tala's hair a run for it's money. "Bryan…"

"Hm?"

"If you're going to lie on me can you move up a little, your hair's tickling my chest."

"Sorry." Bryan scrambled up a little higher, nestling his face in Spencer's shoulder. "I could get used to this." he said after a while, but Spencer wasn't listening.

Instead he was already asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bryan woke up again with a splitting headache and his leg throbbing, the CD had stopped after he fell asleep he gathered. He looked outside and realised the sun had yet to rise. He then looked down at the sleeping form beneath him.

Spencer looked so damned angelic that Bryan wanted to kiss those lightly parted lips of his, but his headache needed tending to first, plus he thought the blonde wouldn't appreciate it.

Careful not to wake Spencer, the falcon crept as best as he could from the room, down the stairs into the kitchen where the painkillers were kept.

Spencer turned over, only to wake up realising he was supposed to have had someone draped over him.

"Bryan?" he murmured, his deep voice thick with sleep as he sat up slowly.

Not seeing his friend, Spencer got out of bed and went to check the others in his search for Bryan.

Ian must've crept back while they were asleep, as he was dozing under his covers, one of his big snake plushies coiled round him. He looked so cute that Spencer really didn't want to give him and Tala the bollocking of their lives in the morning.

Tala's bed was empty, Spencer assumed he was probably still on his date.

After a quick glance in Bryan's empty room, the Russian whale decided to check downstairs.

Tala and Hilary asleep on the sofa in the lounge, the redhead must've invited her back for coffee. Spencer smiled, it was about time they got their lives on track.

A chink of glass on marble alerted the blonde to the kitchen. Heaving a sigh of relief when he found Bryan.

"Had me worried there."

"Sorry, I woke up and my head was hurting."

"You should've woke me up and I would've come down for you." Spencer saw that Bryan was leaning more on his good leg and went to pick him up like he was a small kid.

Bryan did the instinctive thing and held his arms tightly round Spencer's neck, gawking at his saviour with wide eyes. "Shit, you're strong."

"Duh, but nice of you to notice." Spencer smirked, pressing a kiss to Bryan's forehead as he walked upstairs to his room again. He wasn't sure why he was being so affectionate towards Bryan, but he found it was rather pleasant.

"Spence…"

"Hm?"

"How did you get to be so warm?" Bryan asked as he snuggled closer.

"No idea." he turned to Bryan and pressed their lips together, a simple lingering chaste kiss.

"You… just gave me your first kiss?" Bryan's head was hurting from trying to process what just happened and his lips were tingling.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Spencer's face really could give Tala's hair a run for it's money now but he was smiling softly.

Bryan smiled faintly at his friend, before pressing his lips to Spencer's again, cradling his face and he felt strong arms hold him closer as the kiss became that little bit deeper.

"Let's get some sleep shall we?" Spencer asked when they parted, Bryan's eyes slightly unfocused in a daze.

"Good idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bryan woke up again, this time needing the bathroom.

Creeping back to Spencer's room, he was shocked at the sight infront of him.

Spencer was writhing around on his bed, a complete contrast to the peaceful slumber he had been in before.

Running as best as he could to the bedside, Bryan shook the blonde's shoulder. "Spen! Wake up." to no avail. In the end he straddled the larger teen as best he could, and pinned Spencer's shoulders with newfound strength, despite his head and leg throbbing again.

The blonde's face was contorted in some kind of pain, tears slipping through those dark lashes and down his strong jaw.

"No, leave... alone... Bryan... don't... please!" were what he could pick up from the mumbled sentence.

"Spencer? Spencer, please, wake up." Bryan stared at him, his own eyes brimming with tears as he bent down to press his lips to Spencer's for the third time that night.

Soon Spencer's movements ceased and he relaxed into the touch, Bryan brought his hands to cradle Spencer's face.

Leaving the blonde's lips to place kisses all over his face, Bryan prayed Spencer would either wake up or wouldn't have any more nightmares.

"Bryan?" asked a low sleep-thick whisper.

"Right here Spen." he whispered back, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "You had me worried there." he sighed, wiping Spencer's eyes with his thumbs.

"Y-you've been crying?"

"So have you, you called out my name."

"Yeah, one minute Boris was beating you around the head and then next you were wired up in a hospital bed, I was so scared I was gonna lose you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Spencer whispered, bringing his hands up to copy Bryan's earlier movements and brush away his tears before sitting up against the headboard. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Bathroom."

"You should've woke me, just incase you collapsed or something." Spencer reprimanded softly.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful when I left the room." Bryan did the instinctive thing and held his arms tightly round Spencer's neck, pecking his saviour on the lips again as Spencer laid back down and pulled the covers over the pair of them. "Night Spencer."

"Night Bry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunlight poured through windows whose curtains hadn't been drawn, painting the room's occupants in a warm glow.

Sea green eyes opened slightly, adjusting to the light before opening fully to greet the new morning.

And be greeted with the sight of the sleeping falcon lying on him.

Lifting a large hand, Spencer started gently stroking Bryan's platinum locks, who knew that someone who could be sadistic at times, would have such soft hair?

His musings were disrupted when the form he was holding mumbled something about feathers before he slowly raised his head and opened bleary eyes.

"I wasn't dreaming then?"

"No, but you mumbled something about feathers." Spencer smiled, raising an inquisitive brow. Bryan blushed and his face in Spencer's chest. "Come now it's not like you to be coy."

"It is when you had a dream that the guy you're lying on had wings and kept wrapping them around you." Bryan mumbled. "But then again, last night you were my saving angel."

Spencer's smile broadened, he knew Bryan had this thing about angels.

"Well I _don't_ have wings, but I can do a _heavenly_ scrambled egg and bacon."

"Sounds like a plan." Bryan grinned.

"A couple of things first. How's ya head?"

"Fine, you've got a healing touch. Now what was the second thing?"

Spencer pulled Bryan up so they were nose to nose and pressed their lips together. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Bryan smirked, kissing the blonde again.

Spencer took control of the situation and ran his tongue gently over Bryan's lower lip, now exploring the warm cavern opened to him.

"Spencer! Ian just told me what… I'll come back later." Tala's voice called from the doorway and disappeared before the pair broke apart.

"I knew I forgot to do something last night." snorted Spencer, trying not to laugh.

"What was that?"

"Shut my door."

"Hm… Spencer, I... um, what I'm trying to say is..."

He was silenced when Spencer kissed him again.

"I know Bry, and the same goes for me."

Bryan smiled softly, then said "So what's happening about food?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and kissed his lover again.

"After I murder Ian and maim Tala."

"Can I watch?"

"You need to ask?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hehe!**

**Spencer; Hey! You made me cry!**

**I made Bryan bang his head, you hear him complaining?**

**Bryan; _-mumbles under his breath and eyes NKingy's sketchbooks -_ Spencer, what would make the bigger explosion, gunpowder or kerosene?**

**WHAT! Bryan, don't you dare! _-Runs after Bryan- _Aw C'mon Bryan! Where's the love?**

**Spencer; heh heh, not with Bryan that's for sure. Review please, and no flames if you can help it.**


End file.
